Artemis D. Falko/Personality and Relationships
Personality Falko, a silent but dangerous person, so mysterious yet only opened himself to Kris. He is also a very popular person in school the Marines because of his looks and talent an is a very smart individual, as well as being good at sports and other physical activities, and although he's very popular, he doesn't let it go to his head. On the contrary he seems to think the whole popularity-thing is rather troublesome. Most of the time, he has a nonchalant and apathetic attitude, but is always on the look-out for anything that may threaten or hurt Kris, and he often saves her when she gets in trouble. Falko is one of the best Marines of his Generation, excelling in most subjects and activities. Falko is incredibly talented and smart in studies and other things. He often gets 1st Rank when i came to Marine Studies when he was younger beating Koga to second place(much to Koga's initial annoyance). As stated by him: ranks are meaningless to him and he can always get the same Rank even if he does nothing about it. He grabs and understands concepts easily and even if he has a lot to learn, he can understand quite fast. If an equation is taught to him, he can figure out the rest by himself. He cares for Kris and always helps her when she is in trouble(even if she says that she does not wants his help). He does not care about himself as long as it can help Kris and even pushes himself off the limit. He doesn't think twice about rejecting a girl's confession, something he seems to experience often, and Kris is also unhappy about this as she views it as him "harassing" girls. He can also survive even after jumping from the roof of a Marine Base without protective gear, just to save the photo that contains the of Kris in a maid outfit. He excels in playing chess, the violin, cooking, formal table etiquettes as well as most sports, much to many people's surprise. He also seem to do well with kids and animals. He once kissed Koga as a deliberate plan to stop Kris feeling awkward and embarrassed around him after he stole her first kiss. This scene, as well as many others, prove the fact generally accepted by all the other people that he does not really care about anything except Kris. Falko does not express any desire to sustain a long-term relationship with anybody, evident when Koga asks him about it - he shaves off the question by saying dating is troublesome, which Koga misinterprets as being that he wasn't serious about Kris. However, later it was Shown that Kris is the only exception. It is noted that he looks very similar to his brother, Artemis D. Falcon, apart from the hair color, to the point that most of the guests that visited him thought Falcon was Falko when he wore a blond wig. Falko's relationship with his family does not seem to be a good one. Falko claims that he is the type of guy that likes to stalk people (especially Kris) and is always there for her whenever she is in trouble. Like most guys, he is awkward and not very good when it comes to expressing his feelings, so generally reverts to making perverted comments and references. The only times he expresses himself clearly are on several occasions when he confesses openly: "I love you, Princess" or when he expresses himself through actions such as kisses or tight hugs, which Kris initially passes off as displays of Falko being Falko. When Kris expresses curiosity about his background, Falko gives her the condition that if she kisses him, he will tell her everything. He actually wants attention and a kiss from Kris but he did it in the perverted way because he doesn't know how to express it out in the proper way. It seems that Kris is the first person that he developed feelings for. He often flirts and teases her (which she is clueless to). He usually stays around Kris. He hates when people have dirty or perverted thoughts about her and gets very jealous when any other guy gets too close to her or draws her attention from him and will always appear from the most random places to Protect his "Princess" as he calls her. External Links